This invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of begonia plant known botanically as Begonia hiemalis begonia (Fotsch) and known by the cultivar name Kathe.
This new cultivar was discovered by me as a mutation of Grete observed in a group of plants.
Asexual reproduction by stem and/or leaf cuttings has reproduced the unique features of the new cultivar through successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new begonia from both its parents and other begonias commercially known and used in the floriculture industry:
(1) The new cultivar is very compact and has small medium green tapered leaves.
(2) The flowers are medium-sized and heavily filled of a nice attractive rose pink color.
(3) The cultivar propagates rapidly and uniformly by leaf cuttings.
(4) The foliage and flowers are in good proportion, presenting excellent display.
(5) The keeping qualities of the flowers and the foliage in all seasons allows production and sales efficiencies to be maximized.
(6) The new cultivar tends to be very vigorous so that 10 cm (4 inch) pot production is best done with shoot cuttings and tip pinching.
(7) Propagation by leaf cuttings is difficult under light and high temperatures in summer months. Stem cuttings can readily be produced in this season.
(8) The flower color of Kathe undergoes no or very little fading.
(9) The cultivar is compact and can be grown without growth regulators Cycocel and A-rest, but it responds well to these regulators.